Just So Red Rewrite
by Oni Hunter
Summary: Warning Yaoi! This is the rewritten version of Just So Red, something I started years ago.Disclaimer:I do not own the characters Square Enix does!


A/N: Rereading my writing hasn't changed as much as I thought. However, I feel that I have matured a little this is why I found myself compelled to rewrite this story. As you may notice I kept the first one up.

Disclaimer: These of course are not my characters. Square Enix owns them.

Thank those who remember you because even after you die they present you with another chance at life. In their vivid memories you exist as they recall, vividly. She must hate me now and all I can do is beg to be forgiven because time has made me deaf to her voice and her eyes have lost their luster in my thoughts. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't recall what she died to immortalize. I had made it my mission to forget but it'd been lonely and unfulfilling while she was amiss, y'know. Maybe that's was why I decided on conjuring up this tune, forsaken along side her, the only token, other than my indifference towards romance, left of our picturesque time together. A tune she had transformed into a song just hours before her death.

Tifa had been in need of propaganda and decided I would be the perfect attraction, always when I didn't wear my uniform. The second attempt at the Seventh Heaven had been opened for business and it was my "duty," as the demolisher of the old one in Midgar's Sector 7 to help in the restoration. Even 'till now I'm still not sure who had informed her of my musical _talents_ but I owe whomever it was a piece of my mind because while gliding my fingers across those piano keys I first met his eyes, crimson and unnatural; capable of shattering the utmost focus. Fortunately, my hands were well disciplined. They wouldn't cease from their melody even though my concentration was completely off. Somehow he had a hold on me. I feared, if he had wished it I would've easily succumbed to his will. What was this overpowering sight? He was frighteningly monstrous but contradictorily, too uncanny to fear. A weight of some kind rendered him a sluggish apparition with forlorn eyes; keeping him far away from everyone else's reality and behind a hazy film of some sort, like a prisoner.

"Too distant- sometimes your silence carries me away..." I finished. Finally back to reality struggling for breath and shifting my glance to my fingers resting on the keys to create a lingering affect. "Thank you," I began monotonously. "That was something by an old memory." (Over the years she had become just an old memory). I stood to a crescendo of approval. I looked about the crowd Tifa and Yuffie, were so forgiving they clapped and cheered too. It made me feel guilty but overall welcomed and even warm.

Nonchalantly, I stepped down off the small platform ravaging through my pockets for cigarettes and lighter. "How do you feel about doing this again real soon, Reno?" Tifa hinted coyly. I had to deny her the pleasure of taking advantage of me. Just because she allowed me a sneak preview of her cleavage didn't mean I would have anything if I did what she said.

"Hey, babe, I don't mind helping with handy work but I'm not all too comfortable up there, y'know. Showbiz is not really my thing," I said trying to play off my frustration. My damned lighter was lost in all the junk in my jacket pocket.

"Oh c'mon," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Le'mme think about it after a few shots, alright?" I patted her shoulder then began towards the counter. She followed behind seeing as she was the bartender.

The light from the plasma flickered about his pale face the same way it would have in a horror movie. A Blitz ball game was on. I don't recall what teams but I do recall someone was getting creamed and a sorry sap to my left bawling. From the side of my eye I watched him drink. The game wasn't preventing the rim of his glass from meeting his lips any faster. As I had anticipated he was very much trapped within his head. There was a surge of sadness for him within me because he seemed to reflect a part of me which I still needed to overcome. And so no matter how much I tried to look away I couldn't. Of course there was also the fact that he was beautiful; completely captivating aside from all the freaky vibes he gave off. I snickered to myself a little.

"What'll it be, Reno?" Tifa asked internally questioning my sudden interest for the red caped man to my right.

"Give me your strongest stuff, Tif!" I said trying to regain a bit more of my usual _jovial_ self.

"Okay, you asked for it. Don't be surprised when you wake up in an alley," she warned wiping a glass. Tifa laughed and poured me a glass of something real foul. I took a swig and it was like an inferno inside me. Noticing the disturbed face I made she laughed. A heavenly sound; it was as if she hadn't laughed for years. I would've done anything for it to have lasted a bit longer. The sound of laughter although, mocking, was always a pleasant sound.

Swearing that I could be witness to a rarity I shot a quick glance at the mysterious man in red. It was fast but I managed to see when he cracked the slightest smile. Now observing him clearly made 'em seem rather tender but still resembling a remnant of someone whom was once full of vigor and love. It was painful to watch because it was like rewinding a tragedy over and over. (A creature so beautiful and oddly decrepit as if he were far passed his time and suffering every second of it.) We were locked in an awkward stare. I couldn't do anything but smirk then turn back to my toxic tonic, hoping everything would go back to normal. But it wouldn't, because when I shut my eyes I noticed his image would haunt me. No matter if I slipped into an alcohol induced coma it would be too late to eradicate the image.

Although few of us have someone to keep us company in more intangible terms we find it difficult to admit it to ourselves or others, (whom most likely are suffering from the same issues), when we are feeling this way, that we are lonely. I was sober enough to recall the despair and embarrassment reflected off her. I was the only one left in the building other than herself and her children. Red had slipped off into the night when I wasn't looking.

"Tiff, you mind calling me a ride?" I managed without slurring my speech. She hesitated to look at the clock which read 11: 59. It'd been about six hours since my arrival and I was ready to hit the sack.

"No problem," she took her phone in hand and began to dial. Tifa's face was flushed when she stopped midway. She wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Yo, you alright?" she turned her back to me slightly and murmured something. "I can't hear you. Why don't you speak up?"

"It's just that there is an extra-," I urged her spit it out, " Never mind," she said smiling at herself embarrassedly. "Yes, Hello. This is Tifa Lockheart. Can I get a Taxi to the Seventh Heaven-

A quite night looked over us then. The stars hid from our contagious woes. Loneliness is the greatest disease.


End file.
